


The one with the Birthday: A Constants Verse fic

by rach0726



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach0726/pseuds/rach0726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Bucky the one thing he's wanted for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the Birthday: A Constants Verse fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and takes place in the same verse as my longer fic Constants. For anyone who's reading that I promise more is coming. But it's Bucky's birthday.

Steve starts planning just after the new year.  Tony thinks he’s crazy, there’s no way he needs two months to plan a party.  Then Steve points out it’s the first birthday Bucky’s celebrated in over seven decades.  He wants it to be perfect.  He also reminds Tony that he has to top his own birthday.

 

“Rogers there’s no way you can top that.”  Tony says, a smirk firmly in place.

 

“I can think of one way.  Get me a flying car.  There’s no way Phil has the only model.  Not with all the cars you have in the garage.”

 

“Let me see what I can do.  You sure this is what you want to give him?”

 

“It’s the only thing he’s wanted for as long as I can remember.  Well, that and me to love him, but I always did.”

 

“Out.  Get out.  When’s the party?”

 

“His birthday is on a Thursday this year.  I’m going to do something just us that night.  Then Friday night Pepper’s going to get everyone together here.”

 

“All right.  What color do you want?”

 

“Hot rod red.  Just like the one at the expo.”

 

“Of course.  Wait, you know that’s the color of Phil’s.”

 

“I know, but Bucky loved that car.  Thanks Tony.”

 

The next two months fly by and before Steve knows it the day has arrived.  He gets up before Bucky and instead of going for a run he starts on breakfast, hoping Bucky won’t wake up before he’s done.  He plates everything and heads for the bedroom only to find Bucky watching him from the couch.

 

“All right punk what is all this?”

 

“Part of your birthday present.”

 

“Steve.”  Bucky says quietly.

 

Steve sets breakfast on the coffee table then sits at the opposite end of the couch.  He has just enough time to get comfortable before Bucky is curled up on top of him.  He’d be worried but Bucky is at least grabbing the bacon off his plate to eat.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.  You made me dinner that last birthday didn’t you.  Ma made the cake.  And you cooked dinner.  Or did you make the cake?”

 

“I did the cake.  Your Ma insisted on making dinner”

 

“We spent the night with the cushions on the floor didn’t we.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“We kissed a bit.  But that was as far as it went.  You were afraid Ma or Pop would walk in.  Or one of the girls would.”  Bucky says while making patterns on Steve’s chest.

 

“Yeah.”  Steve says leaning down for a kiss.

 

Bucky shifts under him and Steve deepens the kiss.  After a minute Bucky pulls away then gets up off the couch.  He pulls Steve up with him and leads him into the bedroom.  He pushes Steve lightly onto the bed and resumes the kiss.

 

“Buck.”

 

“Hmmm?”  Bucky says kissing down Steve’s chest.

 

“You... oh God….    Buck you don’t….do that again.”  Steve says as Bucky kisses the sensitive spot on Steve’s ribcage.

 

“Want to.”  Bucky says looking up at him.

 

Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair and nods.  Bucky kisses the spot on his ribcage again before continuing down his body.  He works Steve’s sweats off and takes him into his mouth.  Steve tries to not buck his hips and fails.  Soon he’s begging Bucky for more.  Bucky pulls off and shifts to grab the lube out of the drawer.  When he reaches for the condom Steve stops him. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Buck, of course I’m sure.  Please.”  Bucky kisses him and works him open.

 

Steve moans loudly when Bucky works another finger inside.  He smiles at the fact that it’s his left hand.  When Bucky’s finger hits his prostate Steve practically screams it feels so good.  Bucky lets out a chuckle at the fact Steve cuts himself off.

 

“You can be loud you know.  No one’s home next door.”  Bucky says as he does it again.  This time Steve moans loudly.  That only seems to egg Bucky on.

 

“Please Buck.  I’m ready.  Want you.”

 

Bucky slowly removes his fingers then enters Steve slowly.  They move together in sync like always and then Steve is moaning Bucky’s name as he comes, Bucky not far behind.  Once they’re both sated Bucky curls around Steve and they trade lazy kisses.

 

The day passes much like the morning. Bucky has to admit his birthday isn’t so bad.  Steve takes him to one of their favorite restaurants for dinner.  Then they take a carriage ride through Central Park.  When they get home Steve brings out a few wrapped packages from the closet.

 

“Stevie, you didn’t have to get me anything.  You loving me and not kicking me to the curb is enough.”  Bucky says quietly.

 

“Buck,”

 

“Sorry.”  Bucky says looking away.

 

“Handsome, what’s wrong?  You said earlier you were having a good day.”  Steve says running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

 

“I am.  I did.  Sorry.  It just still amazes me sometimes that you want me.  I know I know.  It wasn’t me.  I guess I … It’s a lot to take in you know.  Last year at this time I was still struggling with everything.  Today’s been good but it’s been weird at the same time.  Not making sense.”

 

“You are.  Do you want to just open everything tomorrow?”

 

“No.  I want to see what you got me.”  Bucky says with a peck on Steve’s lips.

 

He opens the first package and gasps.  It’s a multi-picture frame with all of the drawings Steve’s done of Bucky since he came back.  The ones where he seems to capture everything Bucky’s trying to say and can’t.  Bucky looks at Steve who’s positively beaming at him.  He leans over and kisses him.

 

“Stevie.  You… these are… I love them.”

 

“Good.”

 

Bucky moves onto the next one and finds a key inside Steve’s still beaming at him.  There’s an envelope attached to the box which Bucky opens to find a letter from Tony:

_Grandpa,_

_You are the proud own of a Stark Tech flying car in hot rod red.  You can thank me by not joining the mile-high club in it.  This wasn’t my idea.  You can thank Capsicle._

_Tony_

 

“You… you… I…”  Steve lets out a laugh.

 

He leads Bucky over to the window and smiles widely at the whoop that comes from Bucky.  He’s then laughing when Bucky picks him up and swings him around before kissing him.  They end up on the floor somehow both laughing.

 

“Happy Birthday Buck.”  Steve says leaning up for a kiss.

 

“You know you topped yours right.  The car tops anything I did for you.”  Bucky says kissing him again.

 

“Wasn’t trying to.  Honest.”

 

“I love you.  And it’s not because you got me the car.  It’s because you’re amazing and wonderful.  And for some unexplainable reason you want me.”

 

“Love you too.  And how could I not want to be with you.  You’re the one who’s amazing and wonderful.”

 

They take the car out for a drive and Bucky has to admit the flying car is as awesome as he thought it would be when Howard couldn’t get it off the ground at the expo.  They drive home and park.  Steve makes sure to snap a picture of Bucky standing by the car so they’ll have it.

 

That night Bucky wraps himself around Steve and kisses him softly.  Steve runs his hands through Bucky’s hair and wishes him a happy birthday again.

 

“It was the best one I’ve had.  Stevie, it was perfect.”

 

Steve smiles and kisses Bucky’s hand before snuggling in and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
